


goosebumps

by verucaa



Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Aid, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, byakuya is so ooc im soryr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: Mondo gets into a fight. Byakuya tries to help.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> yes, mondo and byakuya is a weird ship. no, i don't care if you think it's weird or hates it. no, i don't care if you prefer ishimondo or naegami. i like it because it makes me happy and gives me a lot of comforts. please don't hate me for it.

Mondo should've known better than to pick a fight with the wrong person. Not that he wasn't a bad fighter - he was pretty good in terms of using the other person as a punching bag - but he had a habit of seeing red much too quickly and messing with the wrong people. Which meant the rival gangs second-in-command, meaning the leader and the others kicked the shit out of him the second he had left the Crazy Diamonds.

Now, he was walking into Hope's Peak at eleven at night, limping, with a bloody (possibly broken) nose, bruises blossoming onto all parts of his body and blood splattered all over his clean shirt. It wasn't a good look on him. 

Forcing open the double doors with his right shoulder, Mondo stomped his way through the main reception of the school. Glancing over at the nurse's office, he could see the room was darkened and the door was shut, which usually meant it was closed. 

"Shit..." He murmured to himself, thick warm blood dripping down his nose to the bottom of his chin. He wiped it on the sleeve of his jacket, which was covered in both his and others gore. Mondo thought for a moment; he could sleep in his sweaty, dirty clothes or he could go to the laundry room and get them cleaned. He decided on the latter, he'd rather not sleep in bloody clothes and end up getting some infection or illness from it.

While the nurses' office was close to the entrance, the laundry room resided more towards the dormitories, almost right next to his room. He guessed it was because it was more of a private and domestic thing compared to the other facility at Hope's Peak, but honestly, the academy was so weird and the fact that the incinerator was directly next to the dorms meant he had learnt not to question the layout of the school.

Slipping into the laundry room was easy - although Mondo expected it to be - as most of the students had resided into their dorms and teachers to the other building. If he felt cocky, he could even try and use the baths before heading back to his room, even though using the shower would be more accessible.

Mondo glanced over the empty washing machines. They were over ten of them in the room, and each had its small washing line hanging over the ceiling. A small collection of laundry detergent that smelt strongly like vanilla and other bottles of fabric softener. Many of his class bought their washing up things, as it gave them a familiar smell. Though, Mondo had never actually been the cleanest person. He preferred the cheapest option of using the school supplies against wasting his money buying his own.

After taking off his coat, he peeled off his t-shirt. It stuck to his chest with a blend of sweat and gore from his injuries and Mondo discarded it into the washing machine without much thought. He decided to leave his loose-fitting trousers on, it would feel weird being sat in his boxer briefs in a public room. Mondo turned the control of the machine to the correct settings and let it switch on. He sat opposite it on the small benches, wincing slightly at the deep gouge in his right bicep that he had previously ignored. 

A cough echoed from behind Mondo.

Mondo whipped around and saw Byakuya Togami, sporting a bemused look on his face at the half-naked boy in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Mondo snarled, standing up and getting an immediate urge to cover himself. It would have been tens times better if anyone other than Byakuya could've come into the room. He was close to the majority of the class and the ones he didn't speak to that much still had a sense of humour. That couldn't be said for Byakuya.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Byakuya sniffed, "Why are you... like that?"

"What? Never seen muscles like this before?" Mondo snapped back at the blonde. He didn't think he was wrong either. Byakuya was much skinnier and lankier than Mondo's physique, despite them both being similar heights. 

Byakuya scoffed, letting his eyes roll for a second and Mondo felt his hands tense into fists. 

"For your information, I was making my way back from the library and happened to hear someone cleaning their clothing," Byakuya said, folding his arms across his chest, "Now y-"

Byakuya cut himself off, his eyes widening slightly. Mondo glanced backwards, checking behind him for a figure or shadow, only to find nothing. 

"...What?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing down; "You're covered in blood."

"Good fuckin' observation," Mondo muttered at the heir, sitting back down onto the bench. 

He heard Byakuya step out of the room and heard his footsteps fade away slowly. Mondo was thankful that their argument didn't go to an extreme. Byakuya didn't seem that strong, but Mondo still thought the boy could do some damage if he tried. 

Mondo thought Byakuya was - to put it simply - a massive asshole. Not only to him but to everyone. Byakuya was a pretentious bastard with no care for other's emotions or well-being. He was a priss that made Mondo's hands shake with pure anger every time he spoke. Although despite how irritating Byakuya was, Mondo couldn't help but find him the slightest bit attractive and want to get to know him better. He seemed... interesting. 

Maybe it was the ruffled blonde hair or pretty blue eyes or the long legs that showed when Byakuya was in his shorts for the sports kit that Mondo liked.

Mondo hadn't been sure on his sexuality for a long time before coming to Hope's Peak. He bounced between heterosexual and homosexual rapidly, changing his decisions on whichever pretty girl or other handsome boys he might see. After coming to the academy, he was sure he was straight until he developed a crush on his kyoudai. It didn't last very long - a couple of months at most - but it turned out they were better off as friends. Mondo only harboured small feelings of jealousy when Kiyotaka began dating Leon. 

The door of the laundry room was pushed open again and, as Mondo turned, Byakuya quickly strode in and sat next to Mondo, placing a white box on the seat next to him. 

"The fuck is that?" Mondo asked. 

Byakuya huffed, "A first aid kit." 

Byakuya prised open the lid of the box and let Mondo glance inside, it was filled with various bandaids, bandages and cleansing wipes for injuries. 

The blonde took out the wipes and placed them neatly between Mondo's and his legs, before adding bandages, gauze dressings and various bandaids to the pile. Byakuya closed the lid of the first aid kit and moved it to the side, picking up the cleansing wipes and tearing one out. Mondo watched as Byakuya carefully folded it over and placed the cold fabric onto Mondo's arm. 

Mondo winced at the initial touch to his wound. Though, the blood was cleaned off his arm in such a soft manner that it felt relaxing more than anything else. 

"What..." Mondo rolled his shoulders back, "the fuck are you doing?"

The gentle touches to his arm stopped.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah, the fuck does it matter to you?"

Silence. Three seconds, four, five, six-

"I left Fukawa in the library. Do you want a murderer on the loose, you imbecile?" 

"Oh, fuck off," Mondo replied, but he knew the dangers of Genocider Syo. The school had accepted a gang leader, mafia boss and gambler into their classes but he thought a murderer was going slightly over the lines.

Byakuya continued cleaning the blood off Mondo's bicep. Mondo felt the skin around the wound tingle whenever Byakuya brushed his fingers against him, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to appear. He hadn't seen Byakuya touch, anyone, before and now he was happily sat there, sorting out Mondo's injuries as if he was about to go into surgery. 

A bandage was wrapped around the arm after the wound was disinfected and Byakuya tightened it well. 

The wipe was swapped out for a cleaner one, "Oowada," Byakuya said, suddenly.

Mondo grunted and turned to face the heir, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Face," Byakuya said simply and raised the wipe to touch against Mondo's cheek. Again, it stung slightly - less than the arm - and Mondo cringed at the initial burn of the cloth on his face.

The room was quiet, apart from the occasional sigh or deep breath and the sound of Byakuya swapping out the blood-covered wipe for a cleaner one. The silence was broken as Byakuya brushed his fingers against Mondo's nose, causing Mondo to hiss in pain. 

"You _fucker_ ," Mondo groaned, grazing his nose with the tip of his finger and grimacing in pain again. 

"I think it's broken," Byakuya hummed, "You should go to the nurses' office."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ." 

Mondo made to give Byakuya a dirty look, though the heir shot back a smirk and the biker's glare faltered. Byakuya took hold of Mondo's face again and began cleaning the blood that was dripping off his chin. Byakuya looked focused, pursing his lips and squinting at the little bruises and cuts that had found themselves onto Mondo's face. 

Mondo couldn't help but pay more attention to the pursed lips, as he glanced down the second time. It was like his whole body had gone into co-pilot, as he leant down and pressed his lips against Byakuya's. 

The boy in question became rigid and froze, before suddenly pulling away from the biker and his expression turning into one of disgust.

"What was _that_?" Byakuya snapped, touching his fingers against his lips. 

Mondo blanked. He wasn't even overly sure on what he just did. Mondo cursed himself for not asking for permission first, he was just caught up in the moment of Byakuya touching his face and how hot it was in here and how pretty the blonde looked in the crappy lighting of the laundry room.

"Shit- I'm sorry, I didn't - fuck, I didn't mean to -" Mondo took in a deep breath to calm himself, "I should've asked."

"Yes," Byakuya snapped, "You should've."

Mondo fell quiet, for the first time in his life it seemed. He didn't know what to say. He noticed his hands were shaking too much for his liking and he tensed them into fists to stifle them.

Mondo turned back to Byakuya again, mouth slightly parted and attempting to form the words for another apology to the heir. Instead, he was met with Byakuya flinging himself at the biker, shoving them both backwards on the bench, and pressing his lips against Mondo's own intensely.

Raising one hand, Mondo cupped Byakuya's cheek and his other hand moved to press against the boy's leg. Maybe time stopped when they touched again, but the fluttering from Mondo's chest continued. He could only focus on how soft Byakuya's lips were against his own and how hot he felt with Byakuya next to him. Byakuya's hand found it's way to Mondo's and fingers wrapped around each other. Byakuya's other hand was curled into a tight fist on his thigh. 

Something happened and Byakuya sunk into Mondo, throwing his arms over the biker's shoulders to pull himself in closer.

When they pulled apart - sweaty, out of breath but happy - Mondo felt himself turn red as they made eye contact.

"Well, you didn't fucking ask either," Mondo snickered, scratching the back of his head.

Byakuya's eyes rolled, "Be quiet plebian."

"You can call me Mondo, y'know?"

Byakuya's smirk faltered and he frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I.. can?"

Mondo shrugged, "I don't fuckin' care."

"Okay... Mondo," Byakuya said, testing how the name sounded in his mouth.

Right on time, the washing machine made a sharp shuddering sound as it finished. Mondo bent down to fish his wet clothing out and slung it over the lines above the washers. It would be quicker to take them to his dorm and dry them on the radiator, but he didn't want to drip water back in the corridors. Byakuya stood up and stepped towards the door, standing next to it and waiting for Mondo.

Mondo followed him and they both left the room, "So... are we friends or something?"

"I think we are classed in the 'something' option," Byakuya clarified, "Togami's don't make friends."

"Right..." Mondo said sarcastically, grinning with mirth at Byakuya's scowl shot in his direction.

"Be quiet," Byakuya said at Mondo's giggles.

Mondo stopped outside of his dorm. To be honest, he hadn't even realised that he and Byakuya lived in dorms right next to each other. Although, he never saw the heir outside of lessons the majority of the time. 

"You wanna come to my room or some shit?" Mondo watched Byakuya purse his lips in thought and then nod. Once he disappeared into his dorm to get changed, Mondo entered his room, leaving the door unlocked to let Byakuya inside.

A knock on the door a few minutes later made Mondo jump up and open it rather quickly. Byakuya was stood just outside the dorm, looking nervously from side-to-side, as if someone seeing him in anything other than a suit would mortify him. The outfit was quite simple, a too-big t-shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms. Byakuya looked... cute.

Mondo stepped aside to let Byakuya in and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry u had to sit through this it's the worst thing I've posted  
> anyway, kudos & comments are appreciated :]


End file.
